Vida escolar
by Konata'04
Summary: Sakura cursa la preparatoria, y en este proceso, conocerá a nuevas amistades, y tendrá que enfrentar nuevos retos y aprender a usar nuevos sentimientos. SasuxSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos a mediados de septiembre, era un día calido, bueno la verdad muy caliente, eran las doce y media y yo estaba lista para empezar un nuevo comienzo 'la prepa', conocería a nuevas personas y vería a viejos amigos que no había visto desde que salí de la secundaria, viejos amores y tal ves esta nuevos, baje y tome lo primero que encontré, una manzana, no era lo que esperaba pero era de mi agrado.

-¿Te vas? – dijo mi madre.

-Si entro a la una se me hace tarde para llegar.

-Te dije que si no querías estar en la mañana, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Si, claro luego hablamos.

Salí corriendo la verdad no era tan tarde quedaba media hora y la escuela estaba a diez minutos es solo que quería llegar temprano para agarrar un buen lugar y familiarizarme con la escuela, una ves que llegue busque mi nueva aula.

-Aula No.123 creo que es esta. Menos mal que esta cerca de la entrada y del baño.

-Hola- me había asustado.

-Ho…la- respondí cortante.

-Lo siento ¿te asuste?, ¿estas bien?

-No claro, estoy bien- no fíjate, me estoy riendo, que pregunta tan absurda, me dije a mi misma- y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hinata- se puso roja, enserio nunca había visto a alguien tan roja- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien creo que deberíamos entrar.

Una ves adentro cada una tomo un lugar yo me senté en la tercera fila en el penúltimo asiento y ella tomo el asiento penúltimo de la segunda fila, creo que ya tenia una amiga parecía algo rara de la nada se había puesto roja, pensé que explotaría, yo no le había dicho nada como para ponerse así.

-Por cierto ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Ah mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto, creo que estaremos juntas un largo rato.

El salón estaba casi lleno, quedaban unos asientos adelante me pregunto quien los ocuparía, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entonces una docena de chicas bien vestidas entraron riendo y manoseándose el cabello entre ellas, y solo una persona conocida se encontraba detrás de ellas, ino, me sentí aliviada de conocer por lo menos a alguien, enseguida me reconoció, la salude y tomo el asiento de atrás, no pudimos hablar mucho por que en ese momento llegue la profesora Tsunade, ella imparte la clase de español es muy buena aunque algo mandona, se me pasaron volado las primeras cuatro clases, ahora estábamos en el descanso.

-Que… fresas- dijo enojada Ino

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Hinata

-Digo… solo míralas, puedo apostar a que lo hacen entre ellas mismas, es eso o se tienen mucha confianza…

-Ino-chan- fue callada por Hinata- no juzgues a la gente si no la conoces.

-Bueno no tengo que conocerlas, solo míralas, con verlas basta- dijo mirando hacia las ultimas filas, pude ver que levanto una ceja y eso no era una buena señal-vengan- y nos tomo de las manos.

-Esto no me va a gustar-dije.

-¿Que es lo que trama?-pregunto Hinata.

-Muévete baka- le dijo Ino a una de las chicas ahora llamadas 'fresas',y como era de esperarse ella la empujo porque no se movió.

-Lo siento-alcanzó a decir Hinata, era demasiado bueno yo ya estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de cosas que se le ocurrían a Ino.

Pasamos varios filas hasta llegar a las ultimas filas, las ultimas tres filas estaban ocupadas por puros chavos, parecían simpáticos, pero pensar en acercarme me provocaba nauseas, no los conocía y ahora estaba acercándome a ves con ellos Ino nos presento, a pesar de no conocernos no era tan difícil hablarles, en especial para Ino, que se estaba llevando muy bien con Sai, creo que era su nombre, parecía muy buena persona aunque su cara, aparentaba ser una persona seria, nunca cambiaba su expresión.

-hola,Sakura-chan,¿Cierto?-dijo muy sonriente.

-si, y tu eres Naruto ¿No?

-Eres... muy linda, me gustas y...-lo interrumpió un chavo de cuerpo algo robusto, bueno muy robusto.

-Naruto, deja de acosarla.

-A eres un aguafiestas Shouji, no la acosaba-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la nunca y sus pies en la paleta del banco-¿A y tu como te llamas?

-Hi...hi...-Hina se empezó a poner roja, aun mas roja que cuando le conocí.

-¿Oye tu amiga se encuentra bien?- tocándole la frente con una mano,ella se desplomo en el banco en el que estaba sentada-¿Hice algo mal?

-No, amm ella es así... creo.

-Hey gordito, Sasuke te habla afuera- le dijo Naruto a Shouji,¿Que forma tan mal educada de llamar a una personas?, Shouji salió, y después de unos minutos se acabo el descanso, y volvimos a nuestros lugares.

-Oye ¿te acuerdas del nombre de la profe de química?-dijo Ino.

-No la verdad no- le respondí, tenia un nombre químico, solo me acuerdo de eso, que la estábamos comparando con un elemento de la tabla, pero en femenino.

-¿Potasia?-reí.

-Se llamaba Helia-contesto Hinata.

Y así termino el resto del día, estaba agotada, por ser el primer día no nos habían encargado tantos deberes, bueno la verdad yo nunca hago tarea, esta bien, no en casa, pero si en la mañana al llegar a la escuela, me despedí de Hinata he Ino, y algunos amigos que había conocido en el descanso eran algo graciosos todos siempre hacían reír hasta a los profesores por mas amargados que fueran, como a la de matemáticas, que tenia cara de esos perros que parecen que les dio un aire y luego se pegaron con un vidrio y se les quedo la cara aplastada, para ser el primer día había estado bien, ya también se habían hecho grupos sociales, supongo que yo pertenezco a la de los normales, después de todo cuando me toco hacer equipo con las ahora llamadas 'fresas', no me fue nada bien, no pude ni siquiera decir alguna palabra, solo hablaban de novios, maquillaje, cosas artificiales que yo no necesito ni uso, aparte parecían estar hablando en algunos recados mal de mi, en especial una tal llamada Karin,no la soporto.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, tome un plato de cereal que estaba en la mesa, supongo que mi mama me lo dejo hay porque le mande un mensaje, que ya iba a la casa, después de que ella me mando unos veinte mensajes, ¿que si me encontraba bien?,¿Cuando vienes ya a casa?,¿Quieres que pase por ti?, en fin, tome mi cereal y subí a mi habitación, me encantaba, mi habitación era tan... yo, las paredes eran rosas cerezo, una cama con colchas lila, en medio de la pared de enfrente de la puerta, dos mesitas de noche alado de la cama cada una, un ropero enorme alado derecho de la cama y una ventana y un escritorio con mi laptop al lado izquierdo, y enfrente alado de la puerta en la otra esquina la puerta del baño, un espejo y a su lado un estante con cajones y una televisión para tomar un baño, pero antes prendí la computadora y abrí mi msn.

Cuando salí de bañarme me puse la pijama y me senté en el escritorio, había tres ventanillas abiertas para aceptar, y una ventanilla que al parecer era Ino, quien me hablaba.

* Conversación Ino & Sakura;

Ino dice:

-Hola

Ino dice:

-Sakura ¿estas hay?

Sakura dice:

-Hola Ino, ¿Que pasa?

Ino dice:

-Si yo también estoy bien no te preocupes.

Sakura dice:

-Me parece tonto preguntar eso, después de todo te acabo de ver, y si te hubiera pasado algo no estuvieras aquí.

Ino dice:

-Bueno, te iba a decir que le pase tu msn a tres personas, Shouji, Naruto y Sai, acéptalos.

Sakura dice:

-Eso explica las otras tres ventanillas, bueno lo aceptare, me iré a ver tele, nos vemos mañana, bye.

Ino dice:

-Esta bien, nos vemos bye.

*Fin de la conversación.

Después de aceptarlos, apague la laptop y me acosté a ver que había en la televisor, estaba empezando mi programa South park, despues de que se acabo, sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

-Espero que les aya gustado la verdad esta historia esta inspirada un poco en mi vida y en como quisiera que fuera, saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente día al despertar me había dado cuenta que no había echo los deberes y , que faltaban cuarenta minutos para la una, tenia que darme prisa, pensé en no bañarme, pero la verdad eso no me gusta mucho, por mas limpia que este cuando salgo a algún lugar sin bañarme me siento sucia, hasta trato de alejarme de la gente, así que tome un baño rápido y vestí con una blusa rosa y mezclilla, ni siquiera me moleste en peinar mi cabello, en verdad es una suerte tener el cabello lacio, aunque no lo peines se acomoda solo y sin nudos, baje a la cocina para ver que había para llevar pero en ves de eso encontré una nota , que decía: 'Me fui a visitar a tus abuelos, te deje dinero', eso explicaba porque nadie me había despertado, tome el dinero, mis llaves, cerré todo y me fui, por suerte al llegar el salón aun estaba casi vacío y pude conseguir mi lugar de nuevo, y de paso aparte el de Ino y Hinata .Ahora tenia que hacer la tarea antes de que llegara la profesora de español, vi entrar a Shouji la verdad se veía que el era estudioso así que pensé en pedirle la tarea, me acerque, el iba acompañado por un chico al que no había visto antes así que dude un poco pero enserio necesitaba la tarea, así que fui.

-Hola Shouji.

-AH hola Sakura-chan, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me preguntaba si pues, ¿tenias la tarea de español?

-Espera un poco-dudo-la tiene Shikamaru, Ey tu dale mi tarea a Sakura.

-Pero aun no término de copiar-dijo disgustado.

-Y a mi que, dásela-Shikamaru se levanto y me dio la tarea- disfrútala-finalizo Shouji.

-Lo haré- y sonreí.

Estaba apunto a regresar a mi lugar, di la vuelta y me sorprendí, enfrente de mi tenia a la personas mas perfecta que había visto, había notado su presencia antes pero fue hasta este momento que note lo hermoso que era, nos quedamos viendo mutuamente por uno

segundos, hasta sonreí sin notarlo, solo me di cuenta que sonreía cuando el me enseño sus perfectos dientes blancos devolviéndome la sonrisa, inmediatamente apenada mire hacia otra dirección y volví a lo mío, fue amor a primera vista por lo menos para mi si.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?-dijo Hinata, la verdad no había notado su presencia.

-Copio la tarea.

-¿No la hiciste?

-Porque crees que la estoy copiando.

-Buen punto.

-Hoooolaaaa.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Ino-chan?-pregunto Hinata.

-Adivinen ¿Qué?

-No me importa-respondí- ¿No pueden ir a chismear a otra parte?

-Por si no lo han notado estoy ocupada.

-Eso pasa por no hacer la tarea en casa.

-Apuesto a que tu tampoco la hiciste Ino.

-Si por cierto ¿Después de terminar me la pasas?

-Ya que, pero ahora ¿Podrían guardar silencio?, me faltan como cinco paginas y no me dejan concentrar.

-Pero si solo estas copiando-dijo sarcásticamente Ino.

-Si y es una trabajo muy difícil- así que guardaron silencio.

La verdad ellas no eran las que me molestaban, era el, era su imagen aun en mi mente que no me permitía estar tranquila cada ves que recordaba su sonrisa mi corazón latía con mas fuerza que nunca y podía sentir como mis mejillas se iban poniendo rojas, me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver pronto. Eso esperaba.

Ino me había empezado a mandar notas al parecer se estaba preocupando, decía que estaba algo de mal humor y distraída, pero ¿Quién no estaría distraída después de haber visto al hombre de sus sueños, su… príncipe azul?

*Notas Ino, Hinata & Sakura.

Ino escribe:

-Sakura me estas preocupando, ¿Qué te pasas?

Hinata escribe:

-No se ¿porque estoy en esta conversación? ni siquiera se que pasa.

Sakura escribe:

-No pasa nada, bueno si, pero mejor se los cuento después.

Ino escribe:

-Quiero saber ahora!

Sakura dice:

-No quiero que me regañen.

Hinata escribe:

-Sakura tiene razón ¿mejor en el receso?

Ino dice:

-Dos contra una muy injusto, esta bien tendrá que esperar.

*Fin de la nota*

No entendía nada de lo que decían, en verdad solo veía al pizarrón o a los profesores, al principio empezaba poniendo atención luego sin darme cuenta mi mente empezaba a vagar a otro lado, bueno no a otro lado, a el, me preguntaba tantas cosas, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿En que salón estaba?, ¿Tenia novia?, eso no seria muy bueno para mi, seria lo peor si tuviera. Para cuando me dio cuenta ya era descanso, y Hinata he Ino estaban enfrente de mi, listas para el chisme.

-Ahora dinos, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ino ansiosa.

-Bueno… en realidad no es nada del otro mundo.

-Bueno lo que digas, pero habla ya-dijo Ino.

-Ino-chan no creo que sea de buena educación apurar a la gente y menos a alguien como Sakura.

-Claro- contesto Ino, la verdad no se si Hinata me insultaba tratando de decir que era retrasada o decía que no me apurara porque éramos amigas y eso no se hace-en fin habla ya.

-Bueno es que en la mañana que le pedí la tarea a Shouji, venia con un amigo y entonces me le quede viendo y le sonreí y me sonrío y fue amor a primera vista y pues…- fui interrumpida por milésima ves, ¿Porque será que nunca me deja terminar?

-¿Y, dinos como se llama?, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Bueno…-baje la cabeza-eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

-¿Por qué será que nunca haces nada bien Sakura?-dijo cruzando los brazos- todo lo tengo que arreglar yo.

-Bueno es que en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada, más que huir.

-¿Huiste?, ¿es todo lo que te he enseñado? No tienes remedio.

-Ino-chan cálmate-dijo Hinata tranquilizando a la fiera.

-Gracias Hina-chan-agradecí.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, en la mañana no les pude contar, ¿Adivinen que?

-¿Qué?- contestamos Hina y yo al unísono.

-Sai me invito ah salir, no es genial.

-Eso es genial…-en ese momento me mirada se fijo en una persona pero no cualquier persona, el chico misterioso estaba parado al lado del escritorio del profesor, se veía tan sexy, porque la verdad estaba recargado riendo, con Shouji y Naruto.

-Chicas, chicas –dije casi sin aliento.

-¿Que sucede? – dijo algo confundida Ino.

-Esta aquí, el esta aquí.

-¿En donde?- dijo Hinata.

-Con Naruto y Shouji por el escritorio-Ino se dio la vuelta para verlo junto con Hinata.

-Vaya el si que intimida, eso explica porque saliste huyendo- se quejo Ino-pero es lindo.

-Si es lindo, pero la verdad yo prefiero a Naruto-Hinata tapo su boca.

-Vaya hoy si que es el día de las confesiones.

La plática siguió sobre Hinata y su amor por Naruto, yo en cambio no podía dejar de verlo, entonces pude sentir una mirada sobre mi y no era una mirada buena, era Karin podía jurar que se le iban a salir los ojos, me veía con rabia, será que, ¿Karin noto que veía a aquel chico que me había cautivado, y aun peor a ella también le gusta?, ¿O peor ella es la novia de el?, Al parecer si había notado que lo veía, porque no dudo en acercarse a el y abrazarlo, tenia ganas de pararme he ir a golpear a esa… ni siquiera se le puede llamar de una forma, no hay ninguna forma tan mala de llamarla, pero ¿Por qué me estaba comportando de esta manera, ni siquiera lo conozco, y ya quiero ir a golpear a una persona, eso te hace hacer el… amor,?, ¿Pero enserio estaba enamorada?, si el amor te hace hacer cosas malas, entonces no quiero conocerlo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Kya, espero que les aya gustado, lo acabo de hacer.

Gracias por los dos reviews que llevo, que bueno que les gusto,

amm dejen sus comentarios y orientenme sobre la continuacion que no llevo nada escrito.

saluudoos!

By.**Konata-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Las horas me pasaron volando aun era el segundo día, seguía teniendo duda de porque Karin se había enojado por mirar mucho a el chico misterioso, y ¿Por qué lo había abrazado?, me estaba volviendo loca, no podía ni poner atención al profesor, bueno la verdad nunca pongo atención en clases, prefiero aprender sola, fue así que sonó el timbre del fin de las clases de hoy, el tan ansiado timbre, tome mis cosas y salí volando, pero me detuve al notar de nuevo la presencia de el, al parecer estaba esperando a Naruto, así que decidí esperar a que Ino y Hinata salieran así tendría oportunidad de observarlo un poco mas. Cuando ellas salieron, Naruto y el se alejaban así que las apresure para salir.

-Ya veo porque tanto apuro- dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara así mi.

-No es solo que quiero llegar a mi casa.

-Claro, lo que digas.

Una ves afuera de la prepa, me dirigí hacia el lado contrario de donde el iba, aun estaba iluminado, eran aproximadamente las siete, al dar vuelta en la esquina sentí que me di contra algo, o alguien nunca me fijo en eso puesto que siempre llevo la cabeza agachada para no caerme o pisar algo que no debería pisar, en fin alce mi cabeza y hay estaba mi peor pesadilla de hoy Karin, haciendo muecas con su boca, tenia ganas de decirle que dejara de hacer eso, puesto que se le podía quedar la boca así o quedaría mas fea de lo normal, sin insultar pero se ponía demasiado maquillaje, para esconder todas esas imperfecciones de la cara, y ¿Ella se hacia llamar popular?

-Fíjate por donde vas frentona-dijo con sus voz de niña malcriada.

-Lo siento-no quería pelea así que le saque la vuelta, pero sentí como me tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Escúchame bien, frentona, el es mío, entiendes que te quepa el la cabeza.

-El no tiene tu nombre escrito, ahora suéltame.

-¿Estas buscando una golpiza verdad?

-Que inmadura- la empuje para poder sacarme de su agarre una vesque me soltó seguí mi camino.

Aun me parece tonto, lo que una persona puede llegar a hacer por amor, no lo puedo entender, no se que relación tiene Karin con el y me preocupa un poco, y como es que puede llegar a hacer una cosa así solo por el. Ah la próxima la agarro a golpes. Llegue a mi casa y aun no había nadie, no dudo que mis abuelos se agarraran como sirvienta a mi mama, poniendo de excusa que nunca los va a visitar. En fin no tenía hambre, así que subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, al parecer una persona me había agregado así que la acepte pero no estaba conectado. E inmediatamente que me había conectado Ino me hablo.

*Conversación Ino & Sakura.

Ino dice:

-Hola!

Sakura dice:

-Hola.

Ino dice:

-Te tengo información clasificada.

Sakura dice:

-¿Clasificada?

Ino dice:

-Ya se como se llama tu amor.

Sakura dice:

-Enserio ¿Cómo?

Ino dice:

-Le pregunte a Sai como se llamaba y cosas así, me dijo que se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es muy codiciado entre las mujeres por lo apuesto y misterioso que es, y esta soltero.

Sakura dice:

-Sasuke Uchiha dices…

Ino dice:

-Si ¿Habías escuchado de el antes?

Sakura dice:

-La verdad algo así, alguien me acaba de agregar y su msn es

Ino dice:

-¿Lo dices enserio?, eso es genial.

Sakura dice:

-O por dios se acaba de conectar.

Ino dice:

-Vamos dile algo.

Sakura dice:

-Pero… ¿Que le digo?

Ino dice:

-Hay no se, dile hola y pregúntale quien es como si no supieras o asegúrate de que sea el. Bueno yo ya me voy mañana me cuentas como te fue, recuerda me mañana ya tenemos que ir con el uniforme. Adiós.

Sakura dice:

-Esta bien, adiós.

*Fin de la conversación Ino & Sakura.

No se si estoy segura de querer hablarle y ¿si no me responde?, enserio eso me haría sentir muy mal, pero el fue el que me agrego, me debió haber agregado por algo, pero espera… quien le dio mi msn, no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas. Esta bien le hablare le diré hola, ¿Quién eres? Y luego me desconectare.

*Conversación Sasuke & Sakura.

Sakura dice:

-Hola. (Se esta tardando en contestar, pensé)

Sasuke dice:

-Hola.

Sakura dice:

-¿Quién eres?

Sasuke dice:

-Sasuke U. ¿Y tu? (Bueno algo mas aparte de lo obvió, pensé)

Sakura dice:

-Sakura H. ¿De donde sacaste mi msn?

Sasuke dice:

-Creo que Naruto me lo pasó. (¿Creo?, pensé)

Sakura dice:

-Ah ok.

Sasuke dice:

-¿Te molesta?

Sakura dice:

-No para nada.¿Pero eres el amigo de Shouji y Naruto, hoy fuiste al salón, no?

Sasuke dice:

-Si ese. ¿Y tú eres la chica de cabello rosado que siempre me observa no?

Sakura dice:

-Pues yo… y ¿Como sabes que te observo he?, acaso tu también me espías?

Sasuke dice:

-¿Entonces estas admitiendo que me observas?

Sakura dice:

-Estas evadiendo mi pregunta.

Sasuke dice:

-No tú evades la mía.

Sakura dice:

-No yo ya respondí la tuya.

Sasuke dice:

-¿Entonces si me observas?

Sakura dice:

-Ves cambias de pregunta para no responder la mía.

Sasuke dice:

-Si que eres molesta.

Sakura dice:

-Y tú orgulloso. Me voy adiós!

*Fin de la conversación Sasuke & Sakura.

Había aparecido que el estaba escribiendo, pero no podía soportar mas ese conversación ¿Tan obvia soy?, termino por nunca contestar a mi pregunta, pero como se dio cuenta que lo veía, acaso el también me veía a mi, o tal ves le molesto que lo viera.

Arregle mis cosas y me fui a dormir. Esa noche soñé con el, se repetía una y otra ves el momento en que lo vi directamente a la cara.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Capitulo 3 wwooo genial, este bueno

este fue mas corto mas que nada porque pues es como el final del capitulo anterior

por eso no hay tanto y así :$ dejen sus comentarios se los agradecería saludos!

Continuara lo antes posible, tal ves esta noche subo el que le sigue, adios!

By.K**onata-chan**.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente me desperté como a las nueve, fue raro, recordé que había soñado con sasuke toda la noche, y también se me hacia difícil creer que me había agregado al msn y había hablado con el, bueno entre comillas hablar, mas bien escribirle, me sentía incomoda, pensaba que si decía algo mal lo poco que llevaba construido se iría por la basura, aunque ahora si me daría pena verle, ahora que ya sabe que lo observo creo que tendré que aguantar mis ganas de verlo, por un buen tiempo, aunque sea hasta que lo olvide, que lo dudo mucho o que pierda el interés en que crea que me gusta. Ahora lo que me interesaba es porque le había pedido mi msn a Naruto.

Prendí la televisión, aun faltaba unas horas para meterme a bañar así que me tomaría mi tiempo, por las mañanas nunca hay nada bueno para ver, así que vi un poco la tele y después baje a desayunar, y por segundo día mi mama no estaba, primero se preocupa por mi y luego me deja aquí abandonada, aun no la entiendo, de hecho me pregunto ¿Si llego a casa por la noche?

Después de un tiempo arregle mis cosas y me metí ah bañar, una ves que salí, me puse el uniforme, prefiero mil veces el uniforme que la ropa libre, mirando de este lado… cuando llevas ropa libre cada día te procuras por, ¿Me puse esta el miércoles?, ¿Pero esta ya la repetí mucho?, y cuando menos te das cuenta ya no quieres ponerte nada y dices !Ya no tengo ropa! Y detrás de ti, toda una pila de ropa nueva, que usaste una ves y como ya la usaste y te vieron con ella no la quieres volver a usar, le pasa a cualquiera, a menos que seas rica y tu ropa tenga su propio cuarto, en cambio el uniforme todos lo llevan y no te preocupas porque llevaras mañana, ¿Qué llevaras mañana? Respuesta… el uniforme.

Antes de irme a la escuela me mire por ultima ves al espejo, ame el uniforme una falda roja, y una blusa con cuello rojo, bueno la normal es la blusa de botones, pero hoy nos toca deportes así que según el reglamento tenemos que ir así, los primeros dos días se me hicieron eternos teniendo que llevar ropa libre mientras nos entregaban los uniformes, me encantaría que sasuke me viera con este uniforme… ¿En que cosas pienso?, me decepciono a mi mismas.

Fui de las primeras en llegar, el primer día quería llegar temprano para alcanzar un buen lugar ahora quería llegar temprano antes de que sonara el primer timbre para poder ver a sasuke, antes de que se fuera a su salón, como una persona cambia tu vida y tu forma de ser en un solo minuto. Pero… el no apareció.

-Sakura – sentí como un libro golpeo mi cabeza- ¿Sakura? –era Ino.

-¿Qué?

-El profesor te habla, hiciste la tarea ¿No?

-¿La tarea?- lo había olvidado por completo- ¿Qué tarea?

-Como lo suponía lo olvidaste, ten- me dio una libreta con media hoja llena de garabatos-dale la mía, soy de las ultimas de la lista, antes de que me hable are otra, anda ve.

Nunca sabes que tan buena es una amiga hasta que te da su tarea y te saca de un apuro, bueno te das cuenta desde que la conoces no cuando te da su tarea, me olvide completamente de la tarea, bueno de pedirla una ves que llegue, solo me preocupe por verlo, pero cuando no apareció me deprimí que olvide por completo todo, algunas veces las personas pueden influir mal en ti. Le di mi tarea al profesor, al parecer todo estaba bien en ella, yo solo veía mala letra y garabatos, después de todo la intención fue la que contó pero creo que eso no le importo, cuando regrese a mi asiento Ino ya había terminado de hacer otra tarea igual.

Después de unas clases mas el timbre del descanso sonó, y el no había aparecido aun.

-Sakura, ese uniforme te va bien, te ves tan mona, en educación física nos sacamos fotos ¿Si?-dijo Ino.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?

-Si Hinata-chan estoy bien-Sonreí.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en educación física y Ino no paraba de tomar fotos, yo supongo que estaba algo triste por no haberlo visto y dudo mucho que cuando salga lo veo, creo. Debo admitir que el profesor estaba loco, pensó que éramos del equipo de americano nos izo hasta tirarnos al suelo, ¿Qué le pasa? Todos estábamos cansados y culpábamos al profesor, por suerte teníamos a ultima libre y ya podíamos irnos.

-Adiós Sakura- dijeron Ino y Hinata.

-Adiós Hina, adiós Ino.

Estaba agotada solo quería llegar a mi casa y descansar, pero la presencia de alguien que me seguía me detuvo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-era el.

-No nada en especial, por cierto, te queda bien el uniforme, eres buena haciendo ejercicio.-Sonrío.

-¿Ahora me espías?-que sonrisa tan perfecta, tal y como el primer día, pensé.

-Tú empezaste-Levante una ceja.

-Pero ¿Entonces ahora admites que me observas?-se quedo callado, me molesto un poco, después de todo era lo que había echo observarme cuando hacia educación física, me causaba pavor, haberle causado un trauma, nunca fui buena en los deportes.

El se quedo callado, y yo no pensaba quedarme hay haciendo el ridículo así que le saque la vuelta, entonces el tomo mi mano y pude sentir como la sangre subía a mis pómulos haciéndome sonrojar-_Si lo admití… ayer_- entonces soltó mi mano y siguió el su camino.

¿Se abra enojado?, ¿Y cuando fue que lo admitió?, y entonces recordé que antes de cerrar la sesión del msn, el estaba escribiendo algo, ¡Pero que tonta!, corrí a mi casa e inmediatamente al entrar encendí la computadora y abrí sesión, y hay estaba el auto mensaje que había enviado al mismo tiempo en el me desconecte.

_-Este bien, si te veía__, todo el tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta-_

Espero no haberla regado mucho pero no había razón para enojare, aunque la primera en enojarse fui yo.

... De cuentas formas una persona puede influir en tu vida de buena o mala manera, existe el amor a primera vista, tal ves. Y es que cada ves que lo veo, siento como si estuviera destinado para estar a mi lado, pero no se puede retener a una persona, mi corazón se acelera cada ves que lo veo o lo pienso y me pone feliz verlo, quisiera poder entender por que es así, no lo conozco pero siento de que una manera o otra me pertenece.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola, pues se supone que lo iba a subir ayer pero no lo termine, esto mas bien fue

como pensamientos de Sakura, lo que sentía cuando no lo ve y lo importante que es verlo

amm no se quejen que es un caso de la vida real :p soquue!

Me desepcione un poco de este capi porque casi no hablan es la pura mente de sakura y

sasuke casi ni sale, pero bueno prometo que me esforzare en el que sigue.

Así que les agradecería que siguieran leyendo y am dejen comentarios,

saluudoos!

By.**Konata-chan!**


	5. Chapter 5

-La verdad aun no me cabe en la cabeza como una persona puede arruinar una futura relación en solo 3 días, enserio esto es como para escribir un libro, se llamaría 'Como arruinar una futura relación en tres días'.

-Que original Ino- admití, y luego hundía mi cabeza sobre mi banco.

-Ahí que admitir que seria muy vendido.

-Ino-chan no creo que sea bueno desanimar mas a Sakura, esta pasando por un momento difícil, y le estas bajando el autoestima.

-Alguien que me entiende, gracias Hinata.

-Sa-ku-ra-chan-oí una voz molesta.

-Naruto, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Oye enserio Hinata esta bien?, siento que siempre esta roja.

-Es que le gustas- dijo Ino.

-I…ino-chan-reclamo Hinata.

-Pero que bromista eres-río Naruto.

-Que idiota-dijo Ino agachando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Bueno ¿Que es lo que querrías?-dije para cambiar de conversación

-Ah si, venia para ver si querrían ver una película este fin de semana, como ustedes querían, puede ser en mi casa o ir al cine, ¿Que dicen?

-Pues no sabemos si po… - Dijimos Hinata y yo al unísono, pero nuestra boca fue tapada por las manos de Ino.

-Claro-contesto ella.

-Perfecto, entonces se ponen de acuerdo y mañana nos dicen si en mi casa o el cine.

-¿Cuándo dices nos, te refieres a quienes? –pregunte.

-Pues Shouji, Sai, yo y tal ves otros amigos.

-Esta bien-dijo Ino-Hablamos mañana.-y Naruto se fue.

-Bueno inexpertas aquí empieza el plan A titulado, 'Conquistando a los chicos'

-Cada día pienso que tus ideas para los títulos son peores, y algo mucho peor son tus planes.

Esta bien ya se que ino no tiene imaginación y de plano no son muy buenos sus planes casi nunca salen bien, o de plano no son muy buena idea para otras personas, como la ultima ves que me dijo que fuéramos a comer y cuando llegue descubrí que no comeríamos, por lo menos no ella, mas bien era una cita a ciegas, hay que admitir que 'mi' cita era todo un tonto, nerd, y la verdad yo no acostumbro a juzgar gente a simple vista, fue eterno, tuve que decir que iba al baño pero nunca regrese, el pobre se quedo esperando por una hora mas, hasta que de plano comprendió que no regresaría, cada ves que lo recuerdo me desagrada mas ese momento, después hice pagar a Ino, y no le hable por una larga semana aunque no lo admitiera, sufrió mucho.

-Bueno aun tengo que pedir permiso- confesé.

-Es obvio que te darán permiso, conozco bien a tu mama-dijo Ino.

-La verdad ya no estoy segura si conozco a mi mama, si no esta hoy en mi casa cuando regrese de la escuela, serán tres días que no se aparece.

-Lleva casi tres días sin aparecer y tu como sin nada.

-No creo que le aya pasado nada.

-¿Y no le has llamado Sakura-chan?

-La verdad no se me había ocurrido.

-Que boba.

-Supongo que tenia que aclarar su mente por unos días, esto del divorcio con papa le esta afectando aunque no lo admita.

-Cierto-contesto Ino.

Ya casi se acababa el descanso y sasuke no se había aparecido, pero aun tenia las esperanzas de verlo. No me decepciones, No me decepciones, y hay estaba el entrando por esa puerta con su cara y cuerpo perfecto, se paso los últimos cinco minutos del descanso charlando con Naruto y en todo ese tiempo lo estuvo viendo, se que había dicho que no lo volvería a ver, pero lo hacia inconcientemente cuando menos lo notaba mi mirada ya estaba posada en el, lo único que me molesto fue que no me miro ni una sola ves, bueno eso creo.

En la salida no lo volví a ver, ahora Ino se había ofrecido a acompañarme a mi casa, dijo que estaba preocupada con mi mama, o simplemente no tenia intención alguna por llegar a su casa, no dudaría que se quedara a dormir,

Por fortuna mi madre ya estaba en casa, por lo menos ahora no tendría que llamar al FBI para que la buscaran.

-Hola mama, ¿Y ese milagro?

-¿A que te refieres?-se hacia la inocente-oh Ino también estas aquí- vaya forma de cambiar de tema.

-Hola- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que no estabas?

-Bueno hija tus abuelos necesitaban mi ayuda.

-Y ¿No fuiste como para hablarme y decir, no iré a casa por unos días?

-Pues tú no te preocupaste por llamar.

-Esta bien dejemos esto como empate- dije cortante.

-¿No quieren cenar?

-No gracias, estaremos en mi cuarto.

Subimos a mi cuarto y Ino ya estaba buscando algo para dormir.

-¿Oye quien dijo que te podías quedar?

-Bueno supongo que como nos conocemos desde hace mucho no tengo porque pedir permiso.

-Eres muy buena con las excusas, ¿sabes?

-Si supongo que ya me lo han dicho, aparte necesito ayudarte para el fin de semana, ¿Veamos que te puedes poner?- dijo esculcando en mi armario- nada me convence- tomo una prenda, que estaba acomodado como conjunto- ¿Qué tal esto?

-Ese lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.

-Pues ¿Adivina que?, esta es la ocasión.

-Ya que.

El conjunto que Ino había tomado en verdad lo guardaba para una ocasión especial así, bueno si es que sasuke iba, es tan impredecible que nunca adivinaría si iría o no. El conjunto constaba de una falda rosa con botones del lado derecho, que hacia juego con mi bolsa rosa casi fosfo favorita y un bluson blanco que también hacia juego con unas zapatillas negras que tenían una flor blanca de adorno.

Después de un largo rato de pláticas y discusiones decidimos dormir de una ves. Y al día siguiente Ino se despertó temprano y se metió a bañar y tomo una blusa del uniforme limpia mía, espero que me la regrese, después se digno a despertarme, aunque ya era un poco tarde tome una ducha y nos dirigimos rápido a la escuela, ni siquiera hicimos la tarea, así que al llegar la pedimos y la copiamos, una ves que terminamos sonó el timbre y llego un profesor y nos dijo que el profesor no vendría hoy, lo malo es que ya había copiado la tarea y lo bueno es que teníamos dos horas con el, que significaba que teníamos dos horas libres.

-No se ni porque hice la tarea- dijo Ino decepcionada.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, el destino te recompenso dándote dos horas libres.

-Hina-chan, eres…eres… demasiado buena- dijo secándose una lagrima falsa.

-¿Entonces que decidieron?- me asusto, era Naruto.

-Pues decidimos ir al cine, los vemos en la estación central a las cinco de la tarde.

-Perfecto, las veré ahí.-Guiño un ojo.

-¿A que vino eso?-pregunte.

-Tu di que si y sonríe-respondió Ino.

-Creo que iré a la cafetería a comprar algo, porque no desayune luego deque alguien, me despertara a último momento.

Me levante y salí del salón, cuando entre estaba casi vacía, era raro ver la cafetería así, después de todo siempre esta llena de gente, en ese momento mi mirada se desvío hacia cierta persona, que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas con unos libros, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Así que compre lo que tenia que comprar y salí rápido, cuando salí pude oír que alguien se reía, era el.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste la verdad no se cuando podre subir el proximo

Porque mi compu no se que tiene, si se puedo lo subo mañana o asi :$ espero que les guste

muchas gracias por leer.

Pues el próximo capitulo sera de el fin de semana en el cine,

¿Ira sasuke?, y asi bueno ya me estan apurando asi que adios y dejen sus comentarios

y gracias a los que siempre dejan, si quieren dedicatoria avisen(:

Cuídense!

By.**Konata-chan**.


	6. Chapter 6

La semana había pasado muy lenta, pero por fin era fin de semana, estaba tan feliz, vería a sasuke y no precisamente en la escuela, bueno, si es que iba, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era pedir permiso.

-Pero mama, ¿Porque no?

-Ya sabes lo que tu papa piensa sobre las salidas.

-Mama mi papa ya no esta con nosotras.

-Pero si se entera que saliste, te regañara y estaba ves lo dejara que lo haga.

-Por favor solo esta ves, aparte no se va a enterar, y va Ino- odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan de encarcelarme en casa.

-Esta bien hagamos esto, ¿A que horas es?

-A las cinco en punto.

-Bien según el tiempo de la película, comer y si se quedan viendo algunas cosas, te quiero aquí a las nueve y media.

-Que poca…

-Es eso o nada.

-A las nueve y media esta bien.

Así que me apresure y me metí a bañar, me vestí y luego Ino apareció en mi puerta, no se porque, no le dije que viniera.

-¿Estas listas?

-¿Qué demo…- no tenia caso reclamar aun así lo volvería a hacer- si vámonos.

Cuando llegamos a la estación en donde nos veríamos del centro, fuimos la primeras en llegar, Ino se la paso hablando de lo lindo que era Sai y que no le sorprendería que le pidiera que fuera su novia después de todo eran tal para cual, es mas podría ser hoy. La siguiente en llegar fue Hinata y luego Sai y Shouji llegaron juntos, y al final apareció Naruto.

-Solo falta Sasuke- comento Naruto.

-Nunca llega tarde, un minuto mi teléfono suena- dijo Shouji- si esta bien, adiós-creo que mi buena suerte estaba acabando-era sasuke dijo que no podría venir.-Si mi buena suerte había acabado.

-Bueno entonces creo que ya estamos completos, vayamos.

Era injusto Hinata estaba con Naruto e Ino con Sai y yo… sola, entramos a ver la película, me senté alado de Naruto e Ino, entramos a ver, Luna Nueva, una película muy de moda y vista, me hubiera gustado sentarme al lado de Sasuke y verla junto a el, pero no, ahora me encontraba sentada alado de un sujeto de cabello amarillo que se puso a llorar cuando el amado de bella se fue de Forks y que de paso intento tomar mi mano, y yo le regrese un apretón. No valía la pena quedarme así que tome la decisión de irme una ves que acabara la película. Y así fue.

-Lo siento Ino es que mi mama me pido que después de salir la película me fuera.

-¿A quien crees que engañas?, tu mama me dijo que te dejo hasta las nueve y media.

-Bueno es que ya sabes por que, o mas bien por quien venia yo, pero no vino así que me voy, no tiene caso que este aquí.

-Bueno te acompaño a tu casa.

-No, estoy bien, creo que deberías quedarte con Sai, igual y esta es tu oportunidad.

-¿Segura?

-Si, dile a los chicos que me tenía que ir.

-Si, claro.

Esta bien, por alguna razón mi mama se había negado a dejarme ir, porque solo vine a perder mi tiempo, acepto que me la pase bien, pero no era justo lo que yo esperaba, no quería llegar a mi casa así que me puse a dar vueltas por el centro entre a varias tiendas, pero apenas iban a dar las siete y media, empezaba a obscurecer y estaba empezando a refrescar, y algo me decía que se acercaba una tormenta, seria mejor regresar a casa. Cuando iba directo a la estación, una sujeto tomo mi hombro, me asuste y di la vuelta para ver quien era, era un vago.

-Ey linda falda, ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?-dijo el vago.

-Suelte, por favor- dije con desprecio- maldito acosador.

El sujeto intenso abalanzarse sobre mi, pero fue detenido por otra persona, una persona muy conocida.

-Puede por favor quitar sus manos de los hombros de mi novia.

-C… claro- el vago salio corriendo.

-Sasuke.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien.

-¿Segura que no te hico nada?

-Segura- que si estoy bien, estoy perfecta ya hasta se le olvido el supuesto ataque, era un momento ahora vago para mí-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto?, ¿Qué haces aquí y tu sola?

-Yo pregunte primero.- me queje.

-Ya vas a empezar, lo digo enserio.

-Vine con Ino y los demás a ver una película.

-¿Y tu que haces por aquí?

-Iba con Naruto y los demás.

-Ah claro- de haber sabido me hubiera quedado- oh por dios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi papa y viene para acá.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-No sabe que salí, me tengo que esconder.- En el momento en el que mi padre pasaba, sasuke le dio la espalda y me abrazo, escondiendo mi cabeza con sus brazos y su suéter, estaba tan… calido, desearía que los segundos se volvieran una eternidad y quedarme así para siempre, pero solo fueron unos segundos y no creo que eso sea posible así que me soltó.

-Ya paso, ¿Te escapaste?

-Tampoco soy tan valiente- pude sentir que empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas- mi papa nunca quiere que salga y como el ya no vive con nosotros convencí a mi mama que me dejara salir.

-Ya veo- cuando menos lo pensamos empezó a llover mas fuerte, mis dientes empezaron a temblar en señal de frío, el se quito su suéter y me lo entrego- toma.

-Gracias- el aroma era tan ligero, olía tan bien, y hasta empapado se veía bien.

-¿Oye?, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?, hace frío y esta aquí cercas, por lo menos hasta que pare de llover, y para que te seques un poco.

-Si seguro- creo que hable demasiado pronto, mi suerte no se había acabado y el día no iba tan mal, ahora hasta conocería la casa de sasuke.

El tomo mi mano y nos echamos a correr antes de que pescáramos un resfriado ya casi todo obscuro eran como las 8 pasadas si calculaba bien el tiempo. Era cierto la casa de sasuke estaba muy cercas, eran unos departamentos el de el estaba en el tercer piso nos apresuramos a entrara estaba todavía muy frío afuera.

-Lindo departamento.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¿Quien vive aquí, aparte de ti?

-Mi hermano.

-¿Y tus papas?

-Pues… ellos no están.

-Entiendo

-Ponte cómoda, iré por algo para que te seques- me dejo y entro a otro cuarto que parecía ser el baño.

Aun no me creía que estaba en la casa de sasuke, era tan el, tan misteriosa, escuche que se abrió la puerta principal de nuevo.

-Pero mira que nos trajo el viento, una muchachita, de cabello rosado.

-Ho…ola, debes ser el hermano de sasuke ¿No?

-Y tú la novia de sasuke, que buen gusto tiene, me da envidia.

-Itachi no molestes quieres- era sasuke que se encontraba atrás de mi.

-Esta bien hermanito, diviértanse, estaré en mi cuarto.

-Discúlpalo, es algo raro, en un rato se ira, casi siempre llega, se cambia y se va.

-Si.

-Toma-me entrego una toalla- el primer cuarto del pasillo, esta el baño, sácate un poco.

-Gracias- me dirigí al baño creo que tomaría mi tiempo en el para procesar todo esto.

Esto es lo mas genial que me ha pasado estoy en la saca de sasuke, no podía evitar sonrojarme cada ves que lo pensaba, me seque el cabello y la cara y me peine un poco, luego de unos minutos salí del baño.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno se supone que no iba a subir pero quería continuar todo lo posible, me esforse todo lo que pude y

me estoy quedando sin idea para escribir y asi :$ gracias por leer, y dejen comentarios.

Subire en cuanto pueda, si esque no se lleban la compu a arreglar bye.

bye.

By.**Konata-chan**!


	7. Chapter 7

Salí del baño y sasuke me izo seña de que tomara asiento, supongo que me quedaría un rato mas después de todo no paraba de llover, faltaba casi una hora y media para regresar a casa.

-Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer?, no creo que te puedas ir por el momento.

-Pues…- pero que linda vos, creo que me derrito- ¿Vemos la tele?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, o solo era que si veíamos la tele no tendría que hablar, después de todo no se me ocurría ningún tema.

-Y si… ¿Hablamos?-me mató.

-Por…por… supuesto-enserio estaba nerviosa.

-Háblame de ti- dijo directamente.

-No hay mucho de que hablar –dije era la verdad, y quería cambiar de tema.

-Tienes novio- juro que si estuviera tomando agua, la hubiera escupido toda no me esperaba eso.

-No- conteste.

-¿Has tenido novio?- dijo sasuke, el no se andaba con rodeos.

-No, bueno si, pero no.

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-Ah el novio que tuve fue porque Ino le hizo creer que andaba conmigo pero, no supongo que no he tenido- era mi turno- ¿Y tu, tienes novia?

-¿Porque tendría que contestarle eso a una desconocida?

-Porque esta desconocida te contesto a ti.

-Era broma, no, no tengo.

-¿Y Karin?- se me salió me estaba confiando mucho.

-¿Karin?, ¿Qué con ella?

-No, nada.

-Dime- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella noto cuando te veía y después me amenazo y me dijo que tú eras suyo.

-¿Y le creíste?

-No para nada- levanto una ceja- bueno un poco- fue inevitable.

-No tengo nada que ver con ella, ni siquiera la conozco bien.

-¿Bueno y has tenido novia?- dije curiosa.

-No- siempre tan directo.

-Me parece extraño, por lo que he oído eres un mujeriego.

-Dicen eso porque le gusto a muchas chicas.

-Creí que era porque andabas con muchas.

-Pues pensaste mal-rió.

-¿Y dime cual es tu color favorito?-dijo el, que curioso era.

-Verde- conteste.

-Pensé que por el color de tu cabello dirías el rosa.

-Pues pensaste mal.

-El verde, ¿Por tus ojos?

-Algo así.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos un buen rato platicando, cuando lo vi por primera ves a pesar de sus sonrisa, me imaginaba que era una persona solitaria, pero la verdad me la pasaba muy bien junto a el, no quería que se acabara el tiempo y tenerme que ir.

-¿Qué es lo peor que te ha pasado?- me dijo.

-Créeme todo lo que me pasa es en presencia de ino o por culpa de ella, creo que fue cuando me arreglo una cita a ciegas.

-Me imagino, espera- dijo acercándose a mí-tienes una pelusa en sus pestañas- se acerco aun mas- listo- aun así seguía a unos centímetros de mi.

Podía sentir su respiración, el estaba… apunto de besarme, solo un segundo mas, el me iba a besar, sus labios estaban casi con los míos…

-Sasuke ya me voy, espero…- fuimos interrumpidos, Sasuke miro a Itachi con ojos furiosos, estaba apunto de sacar fuego por la boca.

-Es que ya son las nueve y media, y me tenía que ir, y…y…- se podía ver el miedo de Itachi en sus ojos, así que mejor salio corriendo.

-Espera… dijo nueve y media, el tiempo paso volando, me tengo que ir.-tome mis cosas.

-Te acompaño al metro.

Salimos corriendo si calculo bien llegaría a casa a las diez, lo cual significaba castigo. Sasuke me acompaño a la estación y yo fui lo mas rápido posible y fue así que llegué a casa a las diez mi mama ya me esperaba en la puerta

-Es que se nos hizo tarde.

-Si eso veo, espero que estés feliz porque estas dos semanas castigada, sin salir ni al parque, más que a la escuela.

-Si, lo siento.

-¿Estas feliz, ahora?-dijo mi madre.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Valió la pena tu castigo no?- dijo enojada.

-Pues…-recordé los momento hablando con Sasuke y cuando casi nos besamos, ¿Valió la pena?, si definitivamente valió la pena.-Si- reí.

Mi madre me miro con cara de desaprobación, yo subí rápidos las escaleras, fue entonces que me llego un mensaje al celular, era sasuke, le había alcanzado a dar mi número antes de subir al metro, _'Me gustas'_ decía, yo le los respondí con un, _'A mi también'_.

Apenas llevaba una semana en la prepa y ya me estaba empezando a gustar, se que no todo saldría bien pero siempre tenia que disfrutar el presente.

**Continuara..**.

* * *

Hola!, aquí subiendo el nuevo capitulo lo acabo de escribir, no fue mucho porque ya mero me voy a la prepa, y me tengo que arreglar, espero que le aya gustado me costo mucho decidirme si hacerlo o no ahora porque luego se me hacia tarde, aunque creo que fue muy poco porque siempre ago cierto numero de letras y ahora fueron muy pocas, jeje y aparte quería hacer mas largo el sasuxsaku, jojo.

Saludos, **dejen sus comentarios**, no se cuando volveré a actualizar porque con la prepa y asi no tengo ya tiempo pero si nos es mañana si tengo tiempo sera hasta el fin de semana. Gracias por leer.

By.**Konata-chan**!


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era domingo, y definitivamente no me dejarían salir, después de todo estoy castigada, bueno, que no entienden que ya estoy grande, mis padres me desesperan, bueno dos semanas no eran mucho.

-Sakura-mi madre me llamo.

Espero que sea para disculparse por castigarme, este bien a quien engaño, no creo que sea por eso y no tengo la más minima idea que para que me quiera. Baje las escaleras, y hay estaba ella sentada en su silla favorita.

-Arréglate iremos, a una quinta con unos amigos.

-Pero que…- me interrumpió.

-Nada de excusas, si vas tal ves te quite una semana de castigo, se que ya estas grande y puedes andar por hay sola, pero la verdad tampoco estas tan grande como para dejarte libre y que te pase algo.

-Iré a arreglarme- enserio no me esperaba eso.

Me apresure y me metí a bañar, arregle una maleta con un cambio por si acaso, y unas cosas que podría necesitas por si me aburría como mi celular y los auriculares, mi ipod después de todo ya le había descargado algunos juegos. Y entonces baje mi mama ya me esperaba en el carro, lista para el aburrimiento.

Seria un largo camino así que baje un poco mi asiento, y me dispuse a escuchar música, no tenia ganas de hablar con mi mama, y si lo hacia de que hablaría, no se una ves que creses solo hablas con ella hasta cierto punto, no creo que sea bueno contarle las cosas malas que haces, nadie lo haría a nadie le conviene a menos que quería ser carne molida, o pasar a la mejor vida, o hasta ser castigada dos semanas.

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos, estábamos casi en la punta de una colina, la casa era de un piso, pero alado de ella había unas escaleras, después de saludar a los amigos de mí mama que se encontraban dentro de la casa, me dirigía a investigar que había arriba en las escaleras, subí al parecer era una capilla o una iglesia muy pequeña, era muy linda estaba pintada con un color melón muy leve, cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba el paisaje mas bonito que había visto, se veía todas las casas de la colina y acabando esta se podía ver mas de la mitad de la presa, el agua completamente azul, también se alcanzaban a ver los yates que iban de un lado a otro, era hermoso.

La verdad el hecho de que este lindo no significa que sea divertido, así que me recargué en el balcón, y me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Ino. '¿Por qué no venias, esto esta bonito, pero aburrido?' – 'Enserio tomate algunas fotos para que luego me las enseñes'.

-Lindo, ¿No?

-Pero que…- y hay estaba Sasuke cubierto por el sol con su piel perfecta- me asustaste- se recargo en el balcón a un lado de mi.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Y porque estas tu aquí?

-Bueno guardare tu secreto de que estuviste aquí si tú guardas el mío- me dijo.

-Es un trato- conteste.

-Hecho.

-Pero, ¿enserio que haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-De pasada.

-¿Me seguiste?- pregunte.

-¿Y si lo hice?, ¿Qué?

-Pues debería denunciarte por acoso.

-La verdad, invitaron a un tío, pero insistió en traerme.

-Ya veo.

-Y ¿A quien le mandabas mensajes?

-No solo me acosas, sino que también me investigas.

-Tal ves, tal ves.

-Ahora si siento que debería alejarme de ti, eres extraño- reí.

-Bueno la verdad alcancé a leer que te tomaras fotos.

-Que buena vista, y que metiche.

-Algo- tomo si celular.

Sasuke empezó a tomar fotos por todo el lugar, las que alcance a ver eran un buenas, ¿Qué acaso todo lo que hacia, lo hacia bien?-_'Sonríe'_- dijo, y entonces empezó a tomar fotos de mi de diferentes ángulos y lugares, cada ves se acercaba mas a mi, lo podía notar, después de unas cuentas fotos estaba tan cerca de mi que a los único que le podría tomar foto seria a una parte de mi ojo y eso después de dejarme ciega por el flash, sus labios estaban tan cercas de los míos, pero me preocupaba mas el lugar en donde estaba recargada puesto que era una gran ventana algo vieja que en cualquier momento se podría romper, me miro fijamente a los ojos, y acerco mas sus labios solo pude oír que susurro '¿En donde nos quedamos ayer?' y sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos y después de unos segundos los empezaba a mover de un lado a otro, yo le seguí el ritmo, y pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros, el paso los suyos por mi cintura. Después de un buen tiempo nos separamos, mi corazón estaba completamente agitado, pero el estaba tan tranquilo, gracias a su cercanía podía sentir su corazón que palpitaba normalmente.

-¿Y que tal una foto de los dos?- pregunto.

Como podía seguir tan normal después de eso, solo llevamos una semana de conocernos, y ya nos habíamos besado, aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero la verdad es que siento una conexión con el, algo especial, y no puedo explicar, esto me estaba empezando a gustar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola! lo siento por no haber subido en casi dos semanas pero la verdad esta la prepa me trai loca, espero que les guste no es mucho pero si puedo escribo mas para la proxima, **dejen sus comentarios**, y gracias por los comentarios. cuidense, y los veo en el prox capitulo.

By.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke y yo nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando y tomándonos fotos, esto era como un sueño hecho realidad esta a pasando el día con la personas mas sexy de todo el mundo en un lugar que te deja corto en palabras, simplemente genial.

-Vayamos a la presa.

-No es seguro- le conteste.

-Todo es seguro mientras estés con migo.

-Bueno un rato- quien no cedería con esas palabras.

Pedimos permiso a nuestros respectivos tutores, y nos dirigimos hacia la presa la verdad me hubiera gustado ir caminando, y así poder tomar la mano de Sasuke, la verdad es que esta cercas, pero su tío insistió en que nos lleváramos el carro, así que no nos quedo otra opción. Me la pasa la mayoría del camino mirándolo a el y por la ventana, todo era perfecto, ya me imaginaba si fuéramos novios, todos los días serian como estos, supongo.

-Llegamos- me dijo.

-Que largo camino- me reí, el sonrío.

-Ven vamos a subirnos a una lancha.

-Si, esta bien, pero aun espero que me abras la puerta.

-Mis disculpas madame-el salio del carro y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.

-¿Y mi premio?

-Te dejare besar mi mano.

-Me conformo- el tomo mi mano y la beso con suavidad yo me sonroje.

Sasuke y yo nos subimos a una de esas lancha, acepto que tenia un poco de miedo, pero como el dijo, 'Todo es seguro mientras que estés con migo', así que me arme de valor y subí, bueno antes tome su mano, ¿Que? tener miedo tenia su lado bueno, el al parecer entendió que significaba, así que en todo el recorrido no me soltó ni una sola ves, después de que bajamos el siguió tomando mi mano, las manos de Sasuke eran tan suaves, a pesar de ser hombre, y entonces sonó mi teléfono y mi record de cuanto tiempo duro tomada de la mano de Sasuke se acabo.

-¿Bueno?- conteste enojada.

-Pero que humor te cargas, tan aburrida estas.- era Ino.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Es Ino-le respondí.

-Sakura ¿Con quien estas?- me pregunto ella.

-Hablamos después me tengo que ir adiós. – le colgué.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Ino.

-¿Y porque le colgaste?

-No lo se, ¿Bueno a donde íbamos?

El volvió a tomar mi mano y nos dirigimos a comprar un algodón de azúcar, y digo uno porque para mi buena suerte, los dos habíamos olvidado traer dinero, y en el carro solo habíamos encontrado, diez pesos, así que tuvimos que compartir, supongo que esa había sido mi parte favorita.

Sasuke y yo no empezamos a tomar mas fotos, ya quería llegar a mi casa, descargarlas en la computadora y subirlas al face, entonces Sasuke tomo en celular, y cuando menos me beso de sorpresa y tomo una foto.

-Esa definitivamente va al face- me dijo.

-No lo creo.

-Ah claro que, si- saco su celular y paso la foto al suyo- y en mi perfil.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?- le pregunte.

-Para que se vayan dando cuenta de que eres mía- me sonroje, el lo noto.

No lo podía creer ahora hasta era de su propiedad, era como mi novio asegurado, o amigos con derechos,¿Qué se oye mejor?

-Bueno entonces supongo que tú eres mío.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

Sasuke estaba apunto de volver a besarme, cuando mi fastidioso celular volvió a sonar, ¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen en los momentos mas importantes?, era mi mama decía que pronto oscurecería, que volviéramos a casa, era verdad en cierto ya estaba de color azul entre claro y fuerte y la verdad es que ya iban a cerrar era peligroso estar aquí de noche, así que fuimos al carro, y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la quinta.

Cuando volvimos avisamos que ya estábamos aquí, y subimos de nuevo a la capilla, donde nos sentamos uno al lado de otro en una esquina del balcón.

-Ya esta empezando a refrescar- le dije.

-Si aquí por las noches es muy frío.

-Me doy cuenta- el se quito el suéter que traía encima y me lo dio- gracias.

-De nada- me respondió.

-Siento que estos es un sueño.

-Posiblemente, un sueño, hecho realidad, por lo menos para mí.

-También es un sueño hecho realidad, para mi- le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos todos lo que resto de la noche en el balcón abrazados y hablando, había muchas cosas que no sabia de el, no sabia que tan mala había sido su niñez, que el había sufrido tanto, esas y muchas mas eran una razón para enamorarme aun mas de el, tal ves parecía frío pero cuando estaba conmigo sacaba su lado mas calido, a pesar de todo en el fondo siempre había sido feliz, aunque el mundo lo golpeara tantas veces, ahora lo único que se es que _lo amo._

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola! aquí subiendo el nuevo capitulo sentí que era mas pero creo que quedo algo corto, lo siento estoy teniendo una mala racha como autora y con la escuela no tengo tanto tiempo, para colmo estoy enferma, mi nariz esta tapada, en fin espero que les guste, hay les agradecería un comentario porfas y deseen me suerte en el examen de matemáticas, porque soy muy mala en esa materia hoho bien gracias por los comentarios de los capítulos pasados, se los agradezco, nos vemos en el próximos capitulo.

By.!


	10. Chapter 10

-Especial de San Valentín-

Habían pasado ya siente meses desde que estábamos en la prepa, ya hasta habíamos pasado a Segundo semestre y justamente mañana día catorce de febrero cumplíamos cinco meces, y era día del amor y la amistad, Sasuke y yo no habíamos tenido ninguna discusión por ahora, las cosas con todos iban geniales, debería agregar que si hubo una que otra entre amigos, Ino Y Sai, habían empezado a salir un poco antes que nosotros y Hinata y Naruto, bueno ellos todavía no andaban pero parece que van por buen camino, esos es lo que dice Hinata, y lo más seguro es que ella le termine pidiendo que sean novios a este paso, bueno mañana domingo Sasuke prometió venir por mí a las dos, no sé qué es lo que trama, pero en fin, lo mío ya lo tenía, le regalaría una carta de unas tres hojas, una caja de chocolates, y una almohada con la foto de los dos, así podrá soñar con migo y pasar a sus sueños por medio de osmosis, si creo que esa era la palabra, ahora era tiempo de dormir, eran casi las tres y mañana tenía que levantarme temprano, para arreglarme.

Escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, pero que horas creen que son como para levantarme, tengo que estar bien descansada para hoy.

-¿Sakura?- Era la voz de mi madre- ya es tarde levántate, ya casi es la una treinta, que te estás creyendo jovencita.

-Aun es tempra…- me levante de un brinco y me dirigí al baño-pero que me quede dormida Sasuke no tarda en llegar.

Entre al agua rápido que por cierto estaba helando definitivamente me enfermaría, pero a quien le importa cuando falta poco para que lleguen por ti. Salí rápido del baño y me puse lo que por fortuna tenía preparado para hoy, una blusa sin mangas de color rojo con un corazón blanco en el pecho, una falda rosa de tablones corta, y para que Sasuke no dijera nada unas medias negras abajo, y por ultimo unos zapatos negros con pequeños corazones rojos.

Tome mi bolso, y baje las escaleras, me senté en un sillón a esperar , eran casi las dos y media, a él nunca se le hacía tarde, era raro, cuando menos me di cuenta empecé a quedarme dormida, pudieron ser hasta horas, fui despertada por el tono de mi celular, decode de paramore, conteste, tal vez era Sasuke.

-¿Bueno?

-Sakura soy yo, ¿Cómo la estas pasando con Sasuke?

-Ah Ino.

-Si quien más.

-¿Qué horas son?

-Pues las cuatro pasadas, ¿Pero por que lo dices?

-¿Ya son las cuatro?, Sasuke quedo de pasar por mí a las dos, creo que ya no vendrá.

-Maldito mira que dejarte plantada este día.

-Oye me tengo que ir, adiós- colgué.

Nunca había estado tan decepcionada de él hasta el día en que me deja plantada, y ni una llamada de disculpa. Escuche un claxon que provenía de afuera, era el no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojada, el había venido, pero después de quien sabe cuánto, solo faltaba que solo viniera a decirme que feliz día y se iba porque estaba muy ocupado.

Salí, y ahí estaba el recargado en el carro de su tío, con esa sonrisa que hacía que le perdonara todo , pero no, esta vez no será así, mira que la gente normal espera media hora y luego se va, y el llega dos horas tarde y espera que lo disculpe, está mal.

-Llegas dos horas tarde, no sé cómo le haces para agarrar fuerzas y venir a párate aquí, ¿Que te estás creyendo?, crees que yo me la voy a pasar esperándote, vete.

-Sakura, se me hizo tarde tuve que ir a un lugar.

-Ve-te.

-Perdóname.

-No, vete.

-Déjate de chifla sones y sube al auto.

-Me niego.

-¡Que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes y subas al auto!

-Ponte de rodillas y pide disculpas- era broma.

El sin pensarlo él se puso de rodillas tomo mi mama y empezó a decir, perdón una y otra y otra vez, 'Te amo, perdóname', no pude evitar sonrojarme, Sasuke era tan orgulloso que dude que fuera a hacerlo pero no, después de todo si era una disculpa sincera, note que la gente se nos quedaba viendo, así que le pedí, no más bien le suplique que se levantara, pero él no lo hizo no hasta que le dijera que lo perdonaba.

-Si te perdono.

-Te amo.

Así que subí al carro, y alcance a ver por el retrovisor, lo que se suponía que era mi regalo, mi gran regalo, un pequeño cachorro frensh poodle mini toy, con un moño rojo en el cuello, bueno tenia finta de ser hembra, el subió al carro.

-¿Te gusta?

-Esta hermosa.

-Es tuya.- me dijo.

-Aun no tiene nombre- me dijo- ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

-Nunca, he sido buena poniendo nombres.

-Está bien, que se llame, ai.

-No mejor como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?- contesto.

-No como tú.

-Ja-ja, si definitivamente se llamara ai- me dijo.

-La puedo cargar.

-Claro después de todo, es tuya.

Sasuke arranco el carro, de una vez, yo me gire para poder tomarla, estaba calientita, la puse en mis piernas, esta se despertó para luego volver a acurrucarse.

-¿Ahora dime porque llegaste tarde?

-Pues… porque tuve que ir a vacunar a ai, ya tiene un mes y un poco mas y el veterinario me dijo que fuera justamente hoy, así que se me hizo tarde a parte tuve que ir a reservar para comer, en un restauran.

-Ya veo, y porque por lo menos no me mandabas un mensaje que llegarías tarde, mi celular, se me había olvidado, hasta tuve que regresar a la casa después de hacer todo.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?

-A comer.

-¿A dónde?

Sasuke me sorprendió me llevo a comer a un lugar llamado la bella italiana, era muy lindo algo antiguo, pero eso es lo que lo hacía lindo, por suerte pudimos llevar a ai con nosotros después de todo al parecer Sasuke siempre iba a comer hay, así que lo conocían, para cuando salimos estaba empezando a obscurecer nos habíamos quedado horas platicando, y un rato mas en el carro, después el arranco el carro de nuevo y nos dirigimos a donde parecía ser un autocinema, todo esto era tan perfecto, que parecía un sueño, y nunca quería despertar.

Después fuimos a su casa, estaba completamente a obscuras, el prendió la luz, y me invito a sentarme en el sillón, estuvimos viendo tele un buen rato eran ya más de las diez.

-¿Te acuerdas, de la ves que dijiste, que cuando seria nuestra primera vez?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿hoy?

-¿Qué día mejor que hoy?, claro si tú quieres.

Yo le sonreí con picardía eso era un sí definitivo que el entendió, así que empezó a besarme sin detenerme y esa noche fue nuestro primer catorce de febrero juntos, nuestra primera vez, y nuestros cinco meces juntos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Feliz dia del amor y la amistad atrasado haha bueno a los que lo celebraron ayer, aamm pues una semana sin subir losiento la demora, pero aun estoy con los examenes, bueno este capitulo es por el dia del amor y la amistad y lo utilice tambien para adelantar un poco el tiempo, bueno mucho, pero en resumen todo esta bien, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, se los agradesco mucho mucho y sigan dejando que me hacen happy hohoh, hay me dicen que les parecio, no sean creules, tengo sentimientos, aahh los quiero tanto que aun sigo aqui escribiendo en ves de estarme cambiando para ir a la prepa hahaha, esque no quiero ir, pero bueno desenme suerte en el examen de quimica :s puuff no me se nada de nada hahaha. byebye.

By.!


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke y yo ya teníamos muchos meces juntos, aun seguíamos en febrero, casi a finales de este, hoy era un jueves veinticinco, el mes solo constaba de veintiocho días, ya casi acababa, después fui sacada de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura, vamos a la cafetería-dijo Ino.

-Sí, claro-

Siempre nos íbamos de clase, en artes, la profe era algo bueno, si supongo que ese es el mejor termino para retrasada, sin ofender pero era la verdad, así que salimos, pero creo que saltarnos esta vez esta clase no fue una buena idea, paso lo que nunca me atrevería a pensar, paso lo que simplemente nunca paso ni como rayo por mi mente. Ahí estaba el, en los bebederos, mi 'verdadero amor', siendo tomado por el cuello por las sucias manos de Karin, y besado desesperadamente. Claro fui la única que lo note, y sería la única que lo viera, que decepción.

Sasuke POV!

Todo me llego por sorpresa, cuando Karin me tomo del cuello y me beso, yo inmediatamente me aleje de ella, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Sasuke-kun, es que yo te amo, deja a esa frentona y vente con migo, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

-Solo déjame, eso nunca pasara, ¿Lo entiendes? – yo me aleje de ella y me fui a sentar a unas de las bancas que estaban ahí.

En la única persona que yo pensaba era en ella, la única que siempre iba a querer pasara lo que pasara, si fuera por mí me la llevaría lejos de aquí, y estar solos para siempre, juntos. Ella me había cambiado, mi forma fría de ser, definitivamente era la buena, la única, era especial.

Fin Sasuke POV!

Sakura POV!

No pude evitar desmoronarme mentalmente en mil pedazos, esto no estaba pasando, no podía pasar, me lo repetía mil veces, pero venia a mi mente ese momento tan desagradable, le pedí a Ino que nos sentáramos en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Ino pudo notar el gran cambio en mi, de un feliz a un desgracia total esto solo me pasa a mí, y todo por ser tan tonta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura?, estas rara, desde que entramos, ¿Viste un fantasma?

-Si algo así.

-Que mala ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Créeme fue espantoso, no es tan lindo como piensas.

-O mira es Sai, ¿Te importa que me vaya?

-No anda ve con él- le dije, solo quería estar sola.

Me recargue en la mesa cruce mis brazos, y hundí mi cabeza en ellos, me sentía tan patética. Pero mi soledad no duro tanto, por desgracia llego la persona que no quería ver.

El se sentó a un lado mío, _'Sakura ¿Estás bien?'_, como quería que estuviera bien, _'Sakura mírame'_, en ese momento no estaba de humor para eso, _'lo viste'_ me mato, sentí como las lagrimas rodaban por mi mejillas y luego la gravedad hacia que cayeran en la mesa, no quería verlo, no quería que me viera así desmoronándome en pedazos, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa.

Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, así que lo mire, limpie mi lagrimas, definitivamente, no estaba lista para esto, justamente me daba cuenta hasta ahora que no era más que una niña, que no sabía nada de la vida, ahora entendí lo que decía mi madre cuando decía que no tenia edad para tener novio.

-Si te vi, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que la amas?, ¿Ya no me quieres?, solo dilo, ¿De cuentas formas más me puedes lastimar?, ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

-Sakura, estas exagerando, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ella me beso y yo me aleje-no era un sueño- te lo juro, amor yo te amo.

-Ya no me hagas esto, por favor, inventa otra excusa, regresa cuando digas la verdad.

-No voy a regresar, porque no me pienso ir- el me hacia sufrir.

-Entonces supongo que yo me voy, hasta aquí queda todo, ¿Está bien?, solo no me sigas quieres, tengo ya bastante con esto.

Salí rápido de la cafetería, y una vez afuera de ella corrí, lo más rápido que pude, ¿A dónde podía ir?, ¿El me venía siguiendo?, y entonces fui detenida por un completo extraño, _'¿Amiga estas bien?'._

**Continuara...**

* * *

Creo que fue muy poco, pero si tengo tiempo mas al ratito subo el próximo haha es que me tengo que meter a bañar, espero que les aya gustado ya era tiempo de un cambio, porque todo iba muy rosa,** bueno espero sus comentarios gracias.**

By.


	12. Chapter 12

Todo esto parecía un tonto sueño, ¿Sasuke me engañaba?, era imposible, el me amaba, eso el lo había dicho, era amor mutuo, yo en verdad lo amaba, fui sacudida y casi obligada a hablar, no, no era un completo extraño, supongo que solo un poco se me hacia tan familiar, pero ¿Quién era?, lo mire de nuevo, el se encontraba hay tomándome de los hombros, con una cara de preocupación, pero ¿Por qué estaba así, acaso el si me conocía?, me intrigue tanto que lo descubriría.

Me solté de su agarre y lo tome de una de sus manos, y corrí junto con él, ¿Cuál sería un buen lugar?, y elegí los vestidores, estaban solo y por suerte abiertos.

-Corres rápido.

-Si supongo que cuando lo necesito, de lo contrario estaría en el patio tirada.

-¿Los vestidores?- me pregunto.

-Si es un lugar solo, supongo- le conteste.

El lugar no era tan secreto, pero serviría, había muchas regaderas y baños donde esconderse, si alguien o el, entraba a buscarme, no tenía planeado entrar a las siguientes clases, supongo que no estaba de humor suficiente, y así fue como ocurrió, que escuchamos que se abrió, la puerta yo tome al extraño de nuevo y lo lleve a una de las regaderas en donde entramos y nos tiramos al suelo, no sé porque en las películas siempre hacían eso, tirados en una esquina escondiéndose. Y fue como pensé después de todo el me estaba buscando '_¿Sakura donde estas?, sal, necesitamos hablar'_, era claro como el agua que no saldría a revolcarme en sus brazos, tenían que pasar años para que lo perdonara, o que me dirigiera la verdad, ¿Pero si era la verdad?, tenia enserio demasiadas ganas de correr a su brazos, ¡pero no! Esta vez yo no sedería ante él, el que se lleva se aguanta, y el tendría que sentir todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo, se escucho que Sasuke había salido ya de los vestidores, no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro.

-Esto se ve mal, ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto.

-Eres un completo extraño porque te contaría.

-Porque pues, me trajiste corriendo hasta acá me hiciste esconderme, y me dejaste con curiosidad, y mira que soy muy curioso.

-Tú me detuviste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te vi mal, y pues… te detuve.

-La verdad- le exigí.

-Pues este al parecer no te acuerdas de mí, mi nombre es Sasori, yo te conocí en un campamento, soy un año mayor que tu, me llevaba mucho con tigo, me duele que no me recuerdes- sonrió un poco, no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

-¿Y desde cuando supiste que estaba aquí?

- Por dios, todo el mundo ya te conoce, bueno la escuela, eres la novia- me enoje un poco con este comentario- de Sasuke Uchiha el chico más guapo de esta preparatoria.

-¿No eres del otro bando…?- reí.

-Disculpa creo que me exalte un poco.

-Si poco, lo que digas, ¿Entonces eres algo llamado así como acosador pedófilo?

-Me ofendes.

-Oh perdón, perdón.

-No te había reconocido por el cabello rosa desde hace ya tiempo, pero casi no te veía solo cundo venia a los entrenamientos de americano, como hoy.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y me contaras que pasa?

-Vi ha Sasuke besándose con otra- tome con fuerza mis rodillas, no quería llorar, no mas- y después lo hablamos, pero ya no me importa.

-No parece que no te importe.

-Es solo que no quiero hablar de eso- le suplique.

-Está bien- él se acerco mas y paso su hombro por encima de los míos, no pude evitar acomodarme mejor.

El solo se quedo a un lado mío callado no decía nada, se sentía tan bien, no lo conocía tanto pero me sentía tan segura a su lado, como con Sasuke, no casi tan segura como con Sasuke, mis ojos empezaron a pesar, me estaba quedando dormida después de unos minutos no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Empecé a soñar, Sasuke estaba a un lado mío, no espera, era Sasuke, no estaba segura ¿Cabello rojo?, ese definitivamente no era Sasuke, pero el si estaba ahí, todo estaba oscuro pero pude distinguir una silueta que se alejaba, definitivamente ese si era el alejándose de mí, yo empezaba a correr detrás de el suplicándole que no se fuera pero él no me hizo caso, ¿Por qué me hacia esto a mi?, yo nunca le hice nada malo, y volví a ser detenida en mis sueños, era Sasori, me decía que siempre estaría a mi lado, después mi sueño se torno nublado pasando a un color completamente obscuro.

-Sakura…Sakura, despierta, ya es tarde.

-¿Qué horas son?

- Son las siete es hora de irnos, nos quedamos dormidos.

-Si claro.

El se levanto para luego ayudarme a levantar, aun seguía algo adormila, el me acompaño a mi salón la prepa estaba casi vacía, del salón iban saliendo Ino y Hinata, que al verme corrieron a un lado mío, y me llenaron de preguntas como,_' ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Estás bien?'_

-SI estoy bien, me quede dormida y paso el tiempo.

-Supimos lo que paso, Sasuke nos conto, el te estuvo buscando y pensó que tal vez te fuiste y se fue- aclaro Ino.

-Si claro me fui sin mochila.

-Y ¿Tu acompañante quién es?- pregunto Ino.

-Es Sasori, dice que lo conocí en un campamento, después veré si es cierto.

-hola- Sasori saludo.

-Hola- ellas contestaron al unisonó algo confundidas.

-Bueno iré por mi mochila, para irme.

Entre al salón, estaba vacío, tome mi mochila y salí, Sasori me esperaba afuera al parecer Ino y Hinata ya se habían ido, el me acompaño a mi casa, nos despedimos y subí rápido a mi habitación, no tenía hambre, algo raro en mi, deje mi mochila y me recosté en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hoy, sentía nostalgia, abrió uno de los cajones que estaban al lado de mi cama, saque un álbum que había comprado para poner las fotos de Sasuke y mías, veía cada foto con mucha determinación recordando cada momento, el álbum empezó a mojarse por las lagrimas que caían las cuales no había sentido hasta que vi que caían sobre este, estaba a punto de dejar el álbum de nuevo cuando vi que salió una foto de lado, una foto ya antigua que había encontrado ya hace meces pero no había prestado atención ahí se encontraban los del campamento, cada uno de mis amigos que nunca volví a ver, pero había alguien en la foto al lado mío alguien que sobre salía, era cierto, Sasori había estado con migo, en el campamento fue entonces que lo empecé a recordar, esos días en los que no nos preocupábamos por nada más que jugar. Tome la foto y me le quede viendo por horas o tal vez fueron minutos, me volví a quedar dormida sí que fue un día extraño y agotador.

* * *

Bueno subiendo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, pues este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis amigas, priscilla, espero que le haya gustado que desde ayer pone gorro deque suba, y yo si ya voy, ya voy, no soy maquina de escribir deee ok no ya sabe que la quiero mucho, y syempre estaré con ella en todo, saludos a los que siguen el fic mil gracias, e**ncerio, espero que dejen sus opiniones, y que sigan leyendo gracias por los reviews, sigan dejando se los agradecería**, desenme suerte hoy en la entrega de calificaciones hahhah.

By.!


End file.
